Fruta Prohibida
by EnterradoR
Summary: Enamorarse de una menor de edad resulta muy problemático para un treintañero. Trunks tendrá que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida: escoger entre su moral o el amor. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas ganará?
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Hola! despues de casi un año y medio vuelvo a escribir un Trupan. No estaba en mis planes pero simplemente me nació la idea y cuando la inspiración te llega no hay que rechazarla ^^ Aquí toco el complicado tema de la diferencia de edad con una Pan menor de edad, específicamente con 16 años. Así que si tienes algún problema respecto a leer un amor entre un adulto y una todavía adolescente es mejor que no lo leas. La advertencia ya está hecha, pero de todas formas si aún así quieres leerlo y no te gusta el resultado puedes criticarme e insultarme con toda confianza ;D

Sin más preámbulo, espero disfruten este fic ^^

* * *

 _ **Fruta Prohibida**_

* * *

Una chica de dieciséis años se había enamorado de él. Sólo pronunciar ese infame número le producía un malestar que lo recorría con violencia desde el fondo de su ser hasta la superficie de su piel. Muy pronto cumpliría diecisiete, pero aún así era una chica que poco sabía del mundo, puesto que siempre fue protegida por los Son de toda malicia.

A todas luces fijarse en ella era un pecado. Una aberración, casi una pedofilia con todas sus letras. Así de claro y así de duro.

Por más que la quisiera, e incluso amara, tenía claro que ella era un amor imposible. Un pecado. Un amor ilegal.

Una fruta prohibida.

La muchacha no tuvo que confesar sus sentimientos para que él se percatara de ellos. No en vano tenía mucha más experiencia que ella. Cuando seguir ocultando la verdad se volvió imposible, Pan admitió la realidad de su sentir. No fue capaz, ni tampoco quiso, negar la realidad de sus sentimientos. No mentiría, no se pondría una careta para evitar el dolor de lo irremediable: lo amaba. Sí, lo amaba con toda su alma, con todo el corazón, con todo su ser. Era así de sincera. Era así de pura.

De todas maneras, él ya lo sospechaba desde tiempo atrás. Las constantes llamadas, los buenos deseos cada noche y las invitaciones a salir se lo habían advertido. Su sentir no tenía vuelta atrás de ningún modo. Eso era tan cierto como la insondable grandeza del cosmos.

Pan estaba ilusionada. Era evidente. Ni el más severo de los castigos podría haberla sacado de la ensoñación que había nacido como una flor anhelando el calor del sol. Su prístino sentir exhalaba la belleza de un enjambre de estrellas brillando en el perenne firmamento.

Aunque el ejecutivo hubiera deseado que no fuera así, la verdad es que ambos eran demasiado felices cada vez que estaban juntos. Simplemente la química entre ambos era única.

Trunks sabía que la culpa no era de ella. Pan era una chiquilla que simplemente no pudo evitar enamorarse de alguien que toda su vida la había cuidado como un tesoro.

La culpa era de él; sólo de él. Culpa suya había sido tratarla con más cariño de lo necesario. Culpa suya había sido no ver que el afecto de amigos inevitablemente se transformaría en amor de pareja. Sí, la culpa era totalmente suya. Él era el adulto, ella la menor de edad. Él era el hombre, ella la niña.

¿Sería muy tarde para remediar el error que había provocado? ¿Sería muy tarde para resarcir su herejía?

No; no era demasiado tarde. Las cosas dependían de él. En sus manos estaba cortar esto de raíz. En sus manos estaba asesinar el amor que esa adolescente sentía.

No importaban los sentimientos que ella le provocaba... debían quedar de lado definitivamente. Debía matar el amor. Asesinarlo, aplastarlo y destrozarlo como un carnicero lo hace con un pedazo de carne. Por más doloroso que resultara, así debía ser.

¿En qué forma la quería? Noches enteras pensándolo no lograron darle la respuesta que ansiaba. No podía, o mejor dicho, temía dilucidarlo. Su corazón era una maraña de confusión que no deseaba desenredar. De hecho, un tiburón en tierra firme estaría mejor orientado que él.

¿Qué sentía realmente por esa adolescente impetuosa? Tenía muy claro que sentía amor por ella, empero, el gran problema es que no sabía definir qué clase de amor era. Masticó una y otra vez en su mente las dudas de su sentir; le dio tantas vueltas a la reflexión que ésta terminó pudriéndose de tanto girar. Porque eso hacía, giraba y giraba como un carrusel sin llegar a ningún destino. Sin llegar a ninguna respuesta definitoria.

La amaba, de eso estaba totalmente seguro, sí, la amaba aunque intentase negarlo millones de veces. ¿Pero de qué manera lo hacía? Por ninguna de sus múltiples novias anteriores había sentido algo tan grande como lo que sentía por ella. Por ninguna... y no podía entender la razón de ello. ¿Quizás era porqué por Pan sentía un amor incondicional? Tal vez eso era lo más increíble de todo. Pan podría cometer mil errores o incluso hacerle daño de algún modo y él sabía perfectamente que la seguiría perdonando y amando a pesar de todo. El amor que sentía por ella era incondicional, como aquel que se siente por la familia. Un amor símil al que sentía por Bra, por su madre o por su padre. Un amor sin condiciones.

Esa era la palabra adecuada para definir lo que sentía por esa adolescente de cabellos azabaches: incondicional.

A pesar de todas sus dudas, eso lo tenía muy claro: a Pan la protegería de cualquier cosa; por ella daría la vida sin dudarlo ni siquiera un segundo. La cuidaría por siempre de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo si era menester.

¿Sería su edad y juventud lo que lo empujaban a protegerla como la adolescente que era? ¿Sería acaso el conocerla desde pequeña lo que había forjado un enlace tan fuerte que superaba toda barrera de la lógica?

¿Cómo autoconvencerse de que no estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Como poder bramar que no la amaba?

Miéntete; hácelo una y otra vez para transformar la mentira en verdad. Eso era lo que necesitaba: convertirse en un alquimista que mutase la mentira en una verdad.

Se repitió una y mil veces lo mismo: la veo como una amiga, la mejor de todas, o como una hermana tal como lo es Bra.

¿Funcionaría la mentira?

Esta misma tarde lo sabría.

* * *

A orillas del arroyo que se desprendía del río principal, una damisela esperaba con emoción la llegada del hombre que robó su corazón. Había llegado con unos minutos de antelación; no quería llegar impuntual a la reunión que Trunks había concertado. Y eso a pesar de que el lugar de la cita se ubicaba en el mismo monte Paoz, a no muchos metros de su hogar.

Gracias a la pureza del agua que incluso daba la impresión de ser etérea, se divirtió viendo como los peces surcaban como si compitieran entre ellos para decidir quien era el más veloz. La ribera estaba adornada por abetos y robles de variadas edades, con ardillas corriendo de un lado a otro a través de sus ramas. El agradable perfume a bosque se esparcía por doquier y llenaba de alegría a su agradecido olfato.

Simplemente era un paisaje maravilloso.

Pero a pesar de la cálida hermosura que con ella compartía la madre naturaleza, ésta no le brindaba la tranquilidad que en otra situación si habría hecho. Su inquieta intuición le advertía que debía preparar su corazón para recibir un duro golpe.

Su blasfemia había sido enamorarse de un hombre mayor. De uno que le sacaba trece años de diferencia. Trece años más, que a sus deciséis se volvían una diferencia irreconciliable, irresponsable. Entre una persona de treinta años y otra de cuarenta y tres, la diferencia no resultaba tan evidente. Pero el hecho de que ella fuera todavía una adolescente y él todo un hombre, ponía un abismo infranqueable entre ellos.

Su consuelo es que en una semana cumpliría los diecisiete... ¿pero acaso eso haría alguna diferencia para Trunks?

El hijo de Bulma ya estaba al tanto de su sentir. Oh sí, lo estaba como nadie más. Habían atravesado todo un océano de problemas gracias a eso. Y aunque nunca hubo confesión alguna por parte de ella, pues su sentir quería atesorarlo como un secreto, los años de experiencia del hombre dedujeron lo obvio.

Y acertó. Eso era lo peor de todo.

Pero a la vez... también era lo mejor.

¿Cómo iba a negar lo que sentía? Hubiera sido una hipócrita, una mentirosa. Y ella no lo era. Podía tener muchos defectos, pero era una persona auténtica. Más de lo que ella misma hubiese deseado. Pero gracias a esa cualidad ya no tendría que esconder lo que sentía como si fuera un vil delito. Ya no tendría que ocultar ese inmenso sentir que sobrepasaba las fibras de su pecho de una manera inexplicable.

 _«¡Un número no importa entre dos personas que se aman!»_ le gritó en su cara, en pleno edificio corporativo de Capsule Corporation, en la oficina que Trunks ocupaba como presidente. La mesura había sido derribada por la impulsividad propia de la adolescencia.

 _«Un número hace la diferencia entre ir a la cárcel y no. Entre ser un adulto y no serlo. Entre tener responsabilidad legal y no tenerla. Así que te equivocas rotundamente. La edad si importa, Pan»_

Esas palabras fueron un latigazo a sus intenciones. Un puñetazo cruel a sus deseos. Una estaca que fue dirigida directamente hacia su corazón.

La edad era un obstáculo insalvable, imponente como el muro de un castillo medieval.

¿Cómo saltar ese obstáculo? ¿Cómo llegar a tocar las puertas de su alma?

Y aún si pudieran vivir un romance... ¿valdría la pena?

En el fondo, era un amor que sólo le haría daño a ambos. Un amor con aroma a tragedia. Un amor que sería un martirio. Un amor en que ambos no podrían liberarse de las cadenas que la moral les imponía; no podrían tocarse; no podrían tenerse sin ocultarse. Y uno tras otro, cada día sería igual. Escondiéndose de la gente, de sus familias e incluso de la ley, porque sus padres no consentirían su relación y terminarían denunciando a Trunks como si amar fuera algo malo. El consentimiento de Videl y Gohan era completamente necesario para que el amor no se transformara en un infame estupro bajo la rigurosa lupa de la ley.

 _«Pero puedo esperar Trunks, puedo esperar hasta cumplir los dieciocho. Vivir nuestro amor en un futuro»_ le había dicho en esa misma ocasión en que gritó de frustración. ¡Cuanto quería cumplir los dieciocho de una vez! ¡En serio! Ya estaba harta con el maldito tema de la edad. No era una niña, se sentía una mujer ya. Una que era perfectamente capaz de amar como cualquier otra. Y no podía entender como un maldito número intentaba obligarla a reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero Trunks, ya de mucha experiencia, le había explicado la realidad inexorable. Estar con ella no sólo era un problema a vista de la ley, sino también un turbio pecado a vista de sus familias. Aún cuando tuviera los dieciocho cumplidos seguiría siendo un amor imposible por más que les pesara.

Él era quien tenía mucho que perder y poco que ganar. Para un hombre de su edad, vivir un amor con Pan era caminar directo al precipicio sin desvíos.

* * *

— No podemos estar juntos y tú lo sabes. Disfruta tu vida ahora. Sueña, disfruta la fuerza de la juventud. Ten un novio de tu edad.

La hora del enfrentamiento entre la moral y el amor finalmente había llegado... ¿cuál de las dos cosas ganaría?

Tal como ella se había imaginado antes, Trunks estaba dispuesto a cerrar el capítulo definitivamente. Pan sabía que esta sería la última vez que hablarían el complicado tema. Era la última oportunidad para ser felices. No sólo ella se estaba jugando su felicidad, sino también él la suya.

— Yo te quiero a ti — fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Hubiese querido decir mucho más, pero el don de la palabra no estaba entre sus virtudes. Su lengua se enredó como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Si tan sólo su corazón pudiera hablar todo sería mucho más fácil.

— Es imposible, Pan — rechazó él de inmediato —. Yo no te pondré en la boca de todos, ni mucho menos voy a ponerte contra tu familia — fue el férreo argumento del hijo de Bulma.

— Puede ser un amor secreto, algo de lo que nadie se entere... — intentó insistir, ilusionada.

— El amor no es para esconderse. El amor es para mostrarlo al mundo; que el mundo entero envidiase lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. El amor no debería ser nunca un secreto — apeló a lo que siempre había pensado al respecto.

— Trunks, no es justo que los dos nos perdamos el uno al otro por algo tan banal como la edad. No debería ser así — alzó su voz desatando la frustración que esto le producía. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, para liberar un poco la tensión que se apoderaba de sus nervios.

— Sabes que no es sólo la edad, también es por nuestras familias— su voz molesta se hizo más grande. Su energía comenzó a arder intranquilamente. Debía terminar la relación antes de que siquiera comenzara. Había llegado la hora definitiva. La hora en que debía enterrar tanto su sentir como el de ella.

La jovencita notó que su amado estaba diferente. La condescendencia con la cual siempre la había tratado se había extinguido completamente. El hombre que estaba al frente no parecía ser Trunks. Parecía un impostor, un clon o un títere que era manejado por alguien más desde el furtivo cobijo de las sombras.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó la fémina con abierta preocupación. Sentía que una daga de hielo se desplazaba lentamente por su columna, congelándola de una manera abrumadora. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Y no se equivocaba.

— Me pasa que ya estoy harto de ti, Pan. Eso es lo que pasa — tajante, cerró sus puños para expresar en forma más fehaciente su descontento.

— Trunks... — musitó como si alguien le estuviera robando la voz en ese preciso instante.

— Yo no te amo y no quiero nada con una mocosa de tu edad — su voz salió sin piedad alguna — Eramos amigos, nada más. Pero tú con esto lo echaste a perder todo — la recriminó por enamorarse de quién no debía. Sin compasión, sin ninguna misericordia. Así es como debía ser.

Pan no podía creerlo. El hombre siempre afable, tierno y cariñoso con ella, había desaparecido completamente. Su lugar había sido tomado por un carnicero. Por un demonio ansioso por convertirla en olvidables cenizas.

— Tu insistencia me hartó. Todo esto es tu maldita culpa. ¿Crees que podría amar a una niñata como tú? ¿A una chiquilla que se viste como un hombre? ¿Que tiene de mujer lo que mi padre tiene de amable?

Duras palabras. Durísimas. Pan aguantó el golpe a duras penas. Trunks no había realizado movimiento alguno, pero sintió una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla. Nunca pensó que el hombre que amaba pudiera decirle cosas de tamaña magnitud.

— Trunks... — dijo nuevamente su nombre, queriendo pedirle que cortara su agresión verbal. Pero ni siquiera pudo hacer su petición; él la interrumpió en seco con el fervor de un tigre cazando a su presa.

— ¿Quieres llorar como la niña que eres? Pues hácelo de una vez. Me cansé de ti y tus tonterías. Un hombre no puede estar con una mocosa, es así de simple — ella enmudeció completamente, a lo que él continuó en forma ignominiosa —: Mírate — la apuntó con su índice —, en serio, mírate a ti misma. Eres plana como una tabla. Ni siquiera tienes pechos decentes y pretendes que te considere una mujer. No tienes curvas, no tienes senos, no eres femenina, ¿y aún así crees que podría fijarme en alguien como tú?

Esas infames y lacerantes palabras desmoronaron su castigado corazón. Lo destruyeron. Esos dichos fueron dinamita estallando todo su ser en mil pedazos. La angustia, la tristeza y la decepción atravesaron a Pan como una bala. Una cruel bala que había dañado su espíritu en vez de su cuerpo. Era su espíritu el que sangraba. Era su alma la que lloraba.

Ante tanta inquina profesada, Pan sólo pudo decir lo más lógico:

— Te odio — musitó apenas con voz decaída. Un par de lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos ébano, amenazando con recorrer sus mejillas.

— Odiáme, eso es lo que tienes que hacer — dijo impasible ante el dolor, aunque lo cierto fuera que en la habitación profunda de su alma, Trunks se embriagaba de emociones penosas y llenas de tristeza. Las palabras que de sus labios salían estaban destrozándolo como ella no se hubiera podido imaginar jamás. No obstante, a pesar del dolor, tenía que hacer que lo odiara para que le costara menos olvidarlo. Y aunque mil agujas se clavaban en su corazón con cada palabra proferida, era lo que debía hacer.

Era lo correcto.

 _«Debes odiarme, Pan. Odiáme porque sólo así te olvidarás de mí. Odiame porque sólo así podrás continuar tu vida y ser feliz con alguien de tu edad. Debes creer mi mentira, para que así yo también pueda creérmela»_ decía la voz de su mente, a la vez que reprimía los gestos que pudieran delatar su enorme angustia.

La chica le quitó la mirada conteniendo gotas de aversión en sus pupilas. Trunks pensó que se daría vuelta y se marcharía, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no hizo lo que esperaba.

— Te odio... — se dio una larga pausa antes de proseguir — ... pero también te amo — volvió a clavarle sus cristalinos ojos azabaches. Esos orbes que gritaban amor con la locura que sólo tal sentimiento es capaz de provocar.

Él no pudo hacer menos que parpadear repetidas veces por el asombro. Le había dicho cosas tan hirientes, duras y ofensivas, pero ella a pesar de eso seguía al pie del cañón. Seguía allí sin odiarlo de verdad, seguía allí sin ofenderse, porque lo conoce tan bien que deduce perfectamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer: alejarla de ella.

— Te conozco Trunks, podré ser una niña inexperta a tus ojos... pero en esta vida si hay algo en lo que soy experta es en conocerte. Sé quién eres, sé la persona que eres, sé el gran hombre que eres. Por eso no creo absolutamente nada de lo que me estás diciendo ahora. Y si quieres alejarme de ti tendrás que hacer un millón de cosas más, no, un billón, ni siquiera con eso, tendrás que hacer un trillón de cosas más para lograr separarme de ti. Y ni siquiera así podrás lograrlo.

Increíble fue la fuerza de sus emocionadas palabras. Ineludible el valor de su convicción. Ella, desde que era una niña pequeña, sabía muy bien qué clase de persona era Trunks Brief. Pan sabía perfectamente cuanto la amaba él. Y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por más injurias artificiales que le propinase.

Sencillamente, para bien o para mal, Trunks era su vida entera.

El mitad saiyajin no pudo creer la decisión que demostraba esa adolescente que tuvo la fortuna de conocer desde su más tierna infancia. Frente a él había alguien con una resiliencia inverosímil para alguien de tan corta edad. ¿Acaso el amor la había hecho madurar? Quizás esa premisa era la más probable.

Allí estaba ella frente a él: ilusa, emocionada, expectante.

Enamorada.

Esa era la palabra precisa. La que describía la intensa amalgama de sentimientos y emociones que él le provocaba. Aquel profundo sentir que deseaba reventarle el corazón como si fuera dinamita.

Su alma estaba desnuda frente a él. Desarmada ante el hombre que amaba. Había bajado todas las barreras defensivas; había bajado el telón de sus miedos; había superado todo temor porque sabía que él nunca en su vida le haría daño; con sus últimas palabras sólo deseaba protegerla. Trunks nunca en toda su vida le haría daño.

Aunque lo intentaran mil veces el uno o la otra, ni siquiera ellos mismos podían detener ese universo de sentimientos incontenible. Ni siquiera ellos mismos podían encarcelar algo que sencillamente no podía ser encarcelado.

No eran siquiera una pareja consumada, pero la entrega hacia el otro era total. Sin miedo a que el otro lastime, sin miedo a que el otro engañe, sin miedo a que el amor terminase en el futuro como inevitable destino.

No hay miedo porque ambos se amaban con locura desmedida. Y cuando eso sucede, ni una cadena hecha del metal más resistente del universo podría contener la fuerza intempestiva del amor entre dos personas que sentían tanto el uno por la otra. Cuando se siente algo así, es porque no hay nada que pueda contener el poder sublime del amor.

Sus pletóricas almas gritaban con una fuerza sobrecogedora lo que tanto habían ansiado decirse, lo que tanto desearon:

 _«Te amo Trunks»_

 _«Te amo Pan»_

Entonces él lo supo: lo que intentó hacer estaba marcado para el fracaso desde un principio. Había sido un completo error intentar alejarla. Ahora lo sabía muy bien. Lo que realmente debía hacer era luchar por ella ante Videl y Gohan; convencerlos de la veracidad total de sus sentimientos. Sólo ellos tenían la llave que les permitiría ser felices. Esa llave que tanto Pan como él debían impulsarles a girar.

Se acerca a ella y la abraza con una ternura imposible de describir. Pan corresponde el abrazo dejando correr las lágrimas que antes había impedido. No se soltarían por horas. Realmente querían encadenarse y permanecer así durante eones.

El aroma de ella empalaga sus sentidos, lo hipnotiza como la luna llena lo hace con un lobo. Sí, así exactamente se sentía.

Él era el lobo, ella la encantadora luna llena.

El viento silbó y el ruido del arroyo se hizo más tenue. El sonido de las hojas meciéndose se detuvo de improviso, como también lo hicieron las pocas nubes en el cielo. El tiempo entró al ralentí y el mundo entero dejó de existir. Sólo dos emocionadas miradas tenían cabida en el universo. El mundo físico y el metafísico mostraban su expectación por la epifanía que se produciría. Una verdadera supernova de emociones los invadía.

Y finalmente, sin más preludios o preámbulos, la besa.

La besa como a ninguna de sus amantes había besado. La besa como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a alguien. La besa así porque después de tantos años y experiencias, volvía a sentirse como un adolescente completamente enamorado.

Su fruta prohibida, ya no lo era. Porque cuando el verdadero amor es lo que guía dos corazones, simplemente no existe pecado alguno que valga.

* * *

 _Fin de la transmisión._


End file.
